Guardián
by Centoloman
Summary: El relato de la Caída de Luzbel/Satán desde el punto de vista del Arcángel Miguel. Traté de darle un toque bastante de la literatura apocalíptica judía, por eso quizás me quedó demasiado recargado. Espero que os guste


Pasaron varios meses bastante plácidos en la Sociedad de Almas

– ¡Mi Capitán!

El pequeño hombrecillo se le acercó a toda velocidad y comenzó a corretear nerviosamente a su alrededor. Él lo persiguió con la mirada mientras repetía una y otra vez su título. Parecía entusiasmado… o quizás lo que le llevaba a actuar de aquella manera era una cierta alarma. Lo cierto es que, a pesar del aislamiento en que se había sumido los últimos días, no se le había escapado el cierto revuelo que se había levantado en las horas inmediatamente anteriores a aquel momento.

Era tal la excitación del emisario, que él apenas pudo contar las veces que le rodeó antes de pararse e inclinarse sobre sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento. Luego levantó la cabeza y le miró con esa sonrisa infantil que caracterizaba a todos los de su clase.

– ¡Mi Capitán! ¡Mi Capitán! – repitió tan rápido que parecía una sola palabra.

– Calma, calma, Quenael – le sonrió su superior, tratando de reforzar aquella petición de tranquilidad con su expresión serena y relajada, aunque cierta inquietud se filtraba a través de su rostro. – ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

– ¡Nuestro Señor…! – resopló el jovenzuelo, mientras seguía tratando de recuperarse de la carrera. – Nuestro Señor os llama a su presencia.

– ¿Nuestro Señor?

¡Le llamaba! ¡Qué maravilla tan extraordinaria! ¡La luz sobre toda Luz! ¡El bien sobre todo Bien! ¡El Nombre sobre todo nombre! ¡Le llamaba! ¡A él! ¡A él, que no era nadie! ¡Qué dicha tan grande! ¡Qué gozo!

Hasta entonces, sólo su hermano mayor, Luzbel, había gozado de tal privilegio. Una gracia que le había llevado a quedar impregnado de su Gloria y le había convertido en el más hermoso de entre sus iguales. Aquello le había llenado a él de envidia, y por eso se había aislado en los últimos días, con la intención de explorar su corazón y vencer aquel terrible sentimiento.

La urgencia y el nerviosismo se apoderaron de él mientras se dirigía al Salón del Trono. Allí se encontraban ya sus seis hermanos menores, todos igual de excitados que él por lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel momento. ¡Iban a verlo! ¡Cara a cara! Sólo faltaba su hermano mayor, pero no tenía ninguna duda: Luzbel estaría también allí.

Cuando el Soberano de Todo apareció, apenas pudieron sostenerle la mirada los pocos segundos necesarios para comprender que todo lo que se pudiera decir de su magnífica Belleza sería injustamente insuficiente, pues todo era nada al lado de tal esplendor. Avergonzado por descubrir semejante hermosura, hincó la rodilla en la tierra y clavó su mirada en el suelo, apartándola de la Faz de su Señor.

– No temáis – dijo la Voz en aquel tono amable que le caracterizaba. – Levantaos, no temáis. No tengáis miedo de mirarme.

Sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, aún invadido del profundo temor que le producía enfrentarse de nuevo a aquella arrebatadora belleza, se levantó, obedeciendo aquel irresistible mandato. Sus hermanos hicieron lo mismo y ahora los siete contemplaban abrumados y extasiados el resplandor que emanaba el Rostro de su Rey.

Contemplar semejante belleza lo maravillaba, pero su mente pronto viajó hacia el terreno de las preocupaciones. Paseó la vista por la estancia buscando un signo que lo tranquilizara, pero su búsqueda no tuvo resultado. Su hermano mayor, a quien amaba aún más de lo que lo envidiaba, aún no había aparecido. ¿Le habría parecido algo? ¿Qué le había ocurrido a Luzbel para no estar aún allí, él, que siempre había sido el lugarteniente de su Majestad, su mano derecha?

– ¿Qué sucede, Miguel? – preguntó la Voz, adivinando su turbación. –¿Qué te inquieta?

Sabía que no haría falta responder a aquel interrogante. Él lo sabía todo, pero aún así le había preguntado. Quizás lo que buscaba era que él compartiera sus preocupaciones con sus hermanos, quienes ahora lo miraban consternados, como si no entendieran que podía haber privado a Miguel del goce de la presencia ante el Altísimo.

– ¿Qué... Qué le ha ocurrido a Luzbel? – preguntó vacilante, aunque a medida que hablaba iba cogiendo más confianza. – ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué… por qué no ha llegado todavía?

– Luzbel no va a venir – confesó la Voz.

¡Algo inconcebible! Un velo de tristeza se había tendido sobre sus palabras. ¡Sus palabras! ¡Las de la Alegría sobre todas las alegrías! ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Qué le había sucedido a Luzbel, el primero y el más bello de entre todos los Príncipes, para que el mismísimo Señor en persona se hubiera entristecido tanto?

– Luzbel ha decidido seguir su propio camino – explicó. – Su soberbia y su sed de poder le ha cegado… se ha ido.

– ¡¿Qué?!

El grito de los siete hermanos, los Príncipes de entre los que eran llamados hijos de Dios, los Capitanes de todos los Coros, hizo que las paredes del gran Salón se estremecieran. Los pocos subordinados que aún permanecían en la sala se sobresaltaron, asustadísimos, y trataron de alcanzar a la carrera las puertas, pero el magnetismo de la Eterna Sonrisa les detuvo y contribuyó a calmarlos un poco.

– Ha decidido enfrentarse a mí – continuó, con aquel desconcertante tono melancólico aún presente en su voz. – No hay nada que me duela más…

– P… pe… pero… Pero, Padre…

– Tranquilo, Uriel – le detuvo. – Comprendo tu dolor y tu indignación pero…

– ¿Por qué no lo detuvisteis, entonces?

– ¿Detenerlo? – sonrió. – ¿Aún no me conoces, Rafael? Él es libre, igual que tú. Él decidió marcharse y yo no debo impedirlo…

– ¿Quién más se ha ido?

– Asmodeo, Astaroth, la Legión… – enumeró Él, sin demostrar demasiado interés en acusar a los disidentes. – Todos los que estaban con él.

– ¿Todos?

– Todos – confirmó.

La noticia cayó como un jarro de agua fría sobre todos los presentes. Entre los que habían seguido a Luzbel había varios de los más sobresalientes de sus subordinados. ¿Su admiración por el primero de los Príncipes les había cegado o es que entre sus motivos se escondían razones parecidas a las de su nuevo amo?

Pesaba especialmente sobre Miguel, a quien su mayoría en edad le concedería a partir de entonces la primacía entre sus hermanos, una responsabilidad que no sabía si estaba capacitado para aceptar en aquel momento en el que aún dudaba de sus propios sentimientos y en el que sus pensamientos acerca de la traición de su hermano mayor aún eran demasiado confusos. ¿Estaba realmente preparado para asumir lo que se esperaba de Él?

– Podéis marchar – anunció la Voz. – Anunciad a todo el mundo lo que ha ocurrido. Haced saber a todos vuestros hermanos menores que Luzbel…

– ¡No le llaméis así! – protestó Uriel, a quien parecían consumir el celo y la rabia. – ¡Ya no merece llevar vuestro Nombre! ¡Ni siquiera merece llevar el nombre que vos mismo le disteis!

– Uriel… ¿Quieres seguir su camino?

El Príncipe bajó la cabeza, avergonzado por el reproche de su Señor. Miguel comprendía sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho aquello? Él tenía el mayor de los privilegios, veía al Señor cara a cara en todo instante. ¿Qué le habría hecho renunciar a todo eso? ¿Qué motivos lo habrían conducido a la locura?

– Llegará un momento en el que Luzbel y sus ejércitos se levanten contra nosotros – continuó la Voz. – ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? Eso sólo él lo sabe.

– ¿Vos no? – se extrañó Gabriel. – Vos lo sabéis todo…

– Sólo en su corazón está la respuesta a esas preguntas. A nosotros sólo nos compete el estar preparados – respondió. – Ahora, marchad y anunciad a todos lo que os he contado.

Todos sus hermanos comenzaron la lastimera procesión hasta la puerta en un clima de profunda tristeza. Miguel se quedó parado, sin terminar de creerse todo aquello y tratando de asumir lo que estaba ocurriendo con su mundo. ¿Qué les esperaba a él, a todos ellos, a partir de entonces? Era una situación absolutamente nueva e inesperada para todos, incluso para su Padre.

– Miguel – le llamó su Señor.

Él se dio la vuelta y volvió a contemplar cara a cara la gloria y la radiante belleza del Ser. Aunque creía haberse acostumbrado ligeramente a ella en el tiempo que llevaba en su presencia, se sorprendió de que cada vez le parecía mayor y más luminosa. Era imposible acostumbrarse a ella y nuevamente apartó la mirada inconscientemente.

– Toma

De la nada, una espada imponente, con una hoja como de fuego apareció en la diestra del Príncipe. En la cruz de la empuñadura había siete joyas, las más bellas que pudieran imaginarse, engarzadas sobre el oro del que estaba hecho el puño, produciendo una imagen más que maravillosa. Sobre su pecho, una coraza de brillante oro blanco, resplandeciente como la aurora, y en su izquierda un escudo del mismo material. Miguel contempló extasiado todo aquello. ¿Qué ocurría?

– Mi Señor… Es… esto… ¡¿para mí?!

– Sí, Miguel, para ti – asintió. – Tú serás desde hoy hasta el fin de los tiempos mi Paladín, el Príncipe entre los Príncipes. Todas las huestes, todos los coros, tronos, dominaciones, principados, potestades… todo estará bajo tus órdenes. Incluso tus propios hermanos, Miguel.

– No soy digno, mi Señor – contrapuso él.

– Lo que yo he considerado digno, no lo hagas tú indigno –sonrió el Rostro. – Tienes la gracia para cumplir lo que te ordeno, porque yo te la he dado incluso antes de crearte. Tú serás el Príncipe de los Ángeles, el primero de los Arcángeles… Tú, Miguel. Tú vencerás el poder del Dragón y tu gloria se cantará por generaciones.

– ¿Y con vos, mi Señor? – preguntó el recién investido paladín. – Todo eso no importa si…

– Yo te amo, Miguel – respondió. – Te amo como amo a todos tus hermanos, como a todas mis criaturas. Por eso he querido concederte esta gracia, igual que otras serán concedidas a tus otros hermanos. ¿Qué dices, Miguel? ¿Serás mi Paladín?

–Siempre me someto a vuestra voluntad, Majestad…

– Entonces, Miguel… mírame.

El Soberano se había puesto en pie, radiante en toda su gloria. Su Presencia parecía rodeada como de un velo de nubes, pero Miguel fue capaz de vislumbrar a través de la neblina la grandeza de su Señor. Inmediatamente, cayó de nuevo de rodillas, abrumado por lo que veía, y, de forma extática y casi inconsciente, prorrumpió en un himno de alabanza:

_Reina el Señor, vestido de majestad,_

_el Señor, vestido y ceñido de poder,_

_y así el orbe está seguro, no vacila._

_Tu trono está firme desde antaño,_

_desde la eternidad existes Tú._

_Levantan los ríos, Señor,_

_levantan los ríos su voz,_

_los ríos levantan su bramido;_

_más que el ruido de las aguas caudalosas,_

_más imponente que las olas del mar,_

_es imponente el señor en las alturas._

_Son firmes del todo tus dictámenes,_

_la santidad es el ornato de tu casa,_

_oh Señor, por días sin término._

_¡Gloria a Ti, mi Señor!_

_¿Quién como Tú?_

_¡Gloria a Ti!_


End file.
